Guide for Beginners
To see all pages available, chech this: http://eternitytower.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AllPages. Feel free to ask questions in Chat of the game (right bottom icon!). Notes This games requires a constant internet connection to play, as most things are run on the server. High latency (i.e. higher ping times) may slow your gameplay, as even switching between tabs requires a connection to the server. Currently, this game is in its early stages. Problems may occur and there might be bugs. If you are unsure how to start even after reading this, ask in the chat. This is found in the bottom-right of the page. Account To start playing, either create an account with a username and password, or create a guest account. If you create a guest account, you can upgrade it later. Getting Started View the links below for a more detailed description of how each process works Mining Once an account has been made, you will enter the mining tab. Click the stone that appears in the Mineshaft to damage it. This will give you mining xp. Once you are level 2 at mining, copper and coal will start appearing. These take longer to mine. Crafting The crafting tab can be unlocked for free. This tab shows you a list of every item that you own at the top, and it also shows a list of all available recipes below. Crafting Polished Stone can be a good way to make gold, as it gives a profit of 97 gold for a craft time of 60 seconds. Tools too can be crafted in this tab. Crafting another Primitive Pickaxe will give you one with random stats. This pickaxe may be better than your original. The percentage shown on the item is an indicator of how good a tool is. 100% means that a tool is as good as it can be. Woodcutting In order to unlock woodcutting, you need to have crafted a primitive axe. This tab allows you to buy woodcutters, which slowly produce wood over time. Buying a woodcutter will consume an axe, which the woodcutter will start using. This means that better axes lead to better woodcutters. If you need to remove a woodcutter, left-click him. This will lead to increased production for a minute, after which the woodcutter will die. Your axe will not be returned. Copper Gear Once you've crafted a furnace, copper bars can be crafted. Each bar requires 1 coal and 1 copper. Copper can be used to craft copper tools, which are typically better than primitive, and create weapons. Copper gear requires wood to be crafted, so make sure you have a few woodcutters. You also need to be level 3 at crafting. If you're only level 2, try crafting more copper bars and primitive tools until you're level 3. Once you have a copper pickaxe, equip it in place of your primitive pickaxe, this will allow your mining to be more effective. Crafting a copper axe will also allow to to cut wood faster, so it may be worth crafting one of them. Combat Once you've crafted a copper dagger, you can unlock combat. This allows you to fight enemies, which gives you xp in combat-related areas as well as rare drops. Fighting with a copper dagger is ineffective. If you craft a Short Sword, a Long Sword or a Battle Axe fights will be faster. After fights, you heal automatically, however the rate of this healing is slow. Eat Lettuce or other food in order to heal faster. Farming Once combat is unlocked, you can start farming. Buy lettuce seeds from the shop and click the seeds to plant them. They can only be planted on an empty slot. 1 minute later, you will be able to pick them. I would continue this process until you're level 2 at farming, as this allows a greater variety of seeds to be bought. The lettuce that you farm is useful for combat as it allows you to heal between battles. General Tips Money Craft and sell polished stone, this gives a profit of 97 every 60 seconds. Polished stones give very little experience and have low craft times Sculptures are another for-profit craft that gives very little experience. Sculptures have a longer craft time than polished stone, but can be queued up to 100 at a time. Craft and sell Lv.1 Berserk. To do this, buy Rubia Flower seeds and plant them. Go to the inscription tab and craft red pigment as well as pine paper. This allows you to then craft Lv.1 Berserk, which sells for 250 gold. This makes a substantial profit of 170 gold, however, the process is slow. This process is a great way to level inscription cost-effectively. Another way to make money would be through farming. Marigold are meant to be the polished stone or sculpture equivalent for farming, selling for 250 (200 profit) but only granting 1 XP. Certain lower level fruits such as pears and apples can be sold for a profit.